


【咕哒汪】风

by SamidareLB



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB
Summary: 总而言之，言而总之，补魔是好文明。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	【咕哒汪】风

*藤丸立香男xCaster库丘林，超俗的补魔梗，届不到的故事（？），ooc和bug都是我的  
纯粹是我个人xp的合集（反思  
正文：  
他听从了魔术师的提议，坐下来倚着树根，在难得的荫凉下休憩片刻。  
库丘林也盘起腿坐在他对面。奇异的酷热充塞着这片见不到尽头的森林——又或许是整个特异点。谁知道呢？从灵子转移开始到现在，已经超过五个小时无法取得与迦勒底的联络了。本以为只是观测到了极小的特异点，因此仅带了最信赖之一的从者前来探查，然而如今连落地点的森林都未走出去。  
立香叹了口气，呼出来的热气拂过他的长袖，黏糊糊的汗濡湿了袖子内侧。  
这么长时间他倒是还能坚持，但是——  
他抬眼有些忧虑地看向正对面的英灵：库丘林正阖眼低垂着头休息，一手作扇有一下没一下地胡乱摇着，另一只扒着斗篷下黑色的里衣，有气无力地前后扇动，好让空气灌进去。  
从者的魔力都由迦勒底提供，长时间失去供应，一定令库丘林不太好受。  
立香正在担忧，那边的人却感受到了他的视线。停下了本就无用的动作，库丘林睁眼回应他的视线，目光相汇片刻后，向他招了招手：“过来。”  
他于是听话地起身，向库丘林走去。  
甫一离开树荫，毒辣的阳光就令他不由加快脚步奔向库丘林。站定在从者面前，短短的一段路竟然令他又出了一层汗。他俯视着仍坐在地上的魔术师，微微弯下腰问：“怎么了？”  
库丘林没有搭话，反而伸手拽住他的衣领。在立香没有反应过来之前，一股力道向下牵着他，猛然和库丘林的嘴唇相撞。  
“唔？！”他的大脑一瞬间仿佛掉线了，然后从空白开始缓缓重启，舌尖传来了稍微带凉意的触感，属于另一个人的舌在他口腔中肆无忌惮地游走，唾液被卷走的时候立香才意识到：是用体液补充魔力啊……我刚刚在想些什么呢。  
这认知把他从醉醺醺的状态拽了回来，有些失神。  
“哎呀，不乐意吗。”库丘林见他这样子，有些无趣地松开手，“也对，你是那种只会和喜欢的人做的类型吧。”  
“无妨，那就灵体化吧，我倒是无所谓。”  
魔术师爬起来，站起来时他比御主还高那么一点。他拍拍身上沾到的尘土——事实上只要他想他可以一直保持整洁，但或许是为了掩盖这有些尴尬的场面，他边这么做，边这么漫不经心地开口。  
“什么？”立香急道，“不是的！没有！我、我乐意的！”  
“我乐意给你补充魔力的！”他着急地握住从者的手，生怕下一秒这个人就消失在自己面前。  
库丘林好像被他突如其来的热情吓愣了会，立香触电似的放开了手，涨红脸却不知道说什么才好。片刻的沉默后，库丘林伸手在他一侧脸颊上拍拍，笑道：“这不就挺乖了嘛。”  
说罢，他按着御主的双肩让其靠着树坐下去，自己则是居高临下地俯视着少年人。立香被他的阴影笼罩着，看着他解开碍事的斗篷随手向旁边扔去，还没到地面就化成蓝色的光。  
库丘林跨站在他的腰侧，解着腰带，见他没有什么反应，催促道：“快点，你也不想万一突然联络上了以后我们在全迦勒底面前直播吧？快点。”  
立香连忙拉开长裤的拉链，不知是因为库丘林口中的担忧，还是因为这是在野外，总之两人衣衫并未褪尽，至少上半身穿戴整齐。立香突然后知后觉地问道：“你在上面？”  
“废话，当然是你干我。”库丘林见立香仍然磨磨蹭蹭，略带怒气地俯身扒下他的内裤，堪堪挂在膝盖上方的蓝色长裙又随之向下滑了一点，“我可不指望你有什么经验，所以我自己来，你只要乖乖把魔力交给我就好。”  
立香乖乖抬头看着他。不像枪兵，魔术师湛蓝的长发肆意地散在耳后，这时候它们中的几绺坠到了立香的脸上，发丝间溶着淡淡的花草香气，立香分辨不出来，但很清新，像穿过精灵居所的风，染透了神秘的香味。  
明明与其他职介是同一张脸，德鲁伊却好像更白皙一点，不论是藏匿着野性的猩红双眼，还是从黑色打底衣未遮盖的地方伸出的红色神纹，都更加醒目，更让人想去，触碰。  
他想搂住库丘林的肩膀。  
“慢着。”这暧昧的氛围突然被魔术师打断，法杖在他手中显现，于空气中舞动了几下。没有复杂的花纹与冗长的咒语，出现在他们面前的仅仅是北欧文字中的几个字母，然后这字母向四周飞去，如乳燕投林般失去踪迹。库丘林将法杖收回，瞥到呆呆瞧着自己的御主，解释道，“用来探查的卢恩魔术啦。这样有东西靠近的时候我就会知道。”   
……然后拔那什么无情地上去开打吗。立香心中无声吐槽道。  
凭一己之力打破了旖旎的气氛后，库丘林毫不避讳地弯腰伸手上下捋动立香的性器，半指手套使得布料的质感和人的温度同时被感觉到，库丘林的食指上带着戒指，他尽量翘起那根手指，但微凉的金属仍然不时刮过柱身，引得立香轻微颤栗。  
大约撸动了几下至勃起，库丘林改为扶着他的阴茎，另一手用两指撑开后穴，慢慢地坐了下去。  
“等等！”立香惊呼，“你、你不用润滑什么的吗？”  
“哈？”  
库丘林挑眉，跪坐的动作凝滞了一秒，他捏捏立香的脸，像训导后辈那样，“又不是要正经做爱，当然是怎么快怎么来啦。那些步骤能省的都省省吧。”  
随后他又用后穴继续向下吞着已然硬挺的阴茎，像在缓和气氛，又像在挑衅地开口：“不过别担心，就算没有那些，我也有把握让你射。”  
立香有些凝噎。  
魔术师总是这样，在把人弄得五迷三道后又不经意间划分清界限，像愚弄静谧湖面的风，无意地搅乱了一池的水后就消失不见，握不住、禁锢不了的风，来去自由。  
就算像现在这样负距离地接触着彼此，就算从最开始就相互陪伴至今，他也看不透这家伙。不论是那段远古的历史还是库丘林本人都被朦胧的神秘遮盖着，明明做着最亲密的事，但他没感觉到任何超出同伴的爱意，没有，哪怕手中握着肉体，他和英灵的真心之间还横亘着填不满的沟壑，摸不到。  
看着骑在自己身上闭着眼后仰着下颌的人，未经扩张太过紧致的甬道对于两人来说果然还是有些勉强，库丘林咬着牙身体前后稍微摇晃着，意图吞完剩下部分，汗珠从光洁的额头摹着神子的脸庞，划过锁骨，最后洇湿了里衣。与之同时，慢慢分泌的肠液也终于到了能润湿穴道的地步，咕啾咕啾的水声从交合处发出，库丘林明显松了口气，掌心贴在立香腹前，终于敢上下小幅度地挪动。  
这让立香忽然有些生气。他抬手摸着从者的蓝发，问道：“你经常这么做吗？”  
“啊？”库丘林不解地睁眼，赤色的眼里涌动着水光，对他的怒气从何而来一无所知。  
“我说啊。”  
他前倾着上半身，手按在库丘林的后颈，从脖颈处传来的温度灼烫着他的掌心，理智被烧没的前一秒，他把库丘林的面庞压向自己，捧着那脸颊，情迷意乱间亲了上去。  
库丘林属于接吻时会睁眼那一派，而立香正相反。  
库丘林不知所措，只好任他啃着自己的嘴唇，并拥着他像哄孩子似的无声轻轻拍了拍。然而下一秒，小孩子似的御主忽然睁开了眼睛，库丘林在他蓝色双眼中看到了倒映出来的自己。那双眼睛本来该是平静温暖的溪流，此刻却翻滚着不知名的情愫，好像有一场正在酝酿的巨大风暴，而库丘林是站在深海中央的水手，一寸寸向海底沉去。  
“喂……”库丘林不知为何忽然觉得不妙。事实证明他在直觉这方面也有天赋。  
——立香忽然施力，两人便上下颠倒过来，库丘林几乎是撞在树上，一直不动的立香突然抬高了他的腿，狠狠向内顶去。于是那在喉头的痛呼成了夹着情欲的呻吟，认知到自己在立香面前发出了什么声音，库丘林觉得老脸一红，又羞又怒。  
但就像他没觉察到立香的情绪，立香也没发现他的。少年用指腹摸过他的打底衣，爱抚着他的肌肤，最后埋首在他的肩膀旁，像是嗅了几下，然后他听到了克制又颤抖的声音：“但凡是你的御主，都可以这么对你吗？”  
如果是在平时他一定会潇洒地笑笑：当然喽，服从是阿尔萨斯战士的作风嘛。但他意识到了不对，他一边心底轻声哀嚎：不是吧？来真的？ 一边绞尽脑汁想着怎么安抚立香。  
没等他想出对策，少年又问：“都可以，像我这样吗？”  
像我这样亲你吗。少年迷恋地吮吸着他的下唇，尽管他本意并非如此，但他确实渴求立香口中的魔力，身体仿佛有了已经的意识般迎合着亲吻。  
像我这样玩弄你吗。少年掀开他早就因为湿透变得半透明的里衣，舔舐着胸膛前的乳粒，然后舌尖顺着神纹一路向下，使库丘林的呼吸越加急促。  
像我这样——少年向后退，拔出了性器，啵的水声比他们的喘息声更响，尴尬的是后穴大概不舍填充物的离去，不断开合着吐出透明的液滴，顺着股间滴到身下的深蓝色长裙上。双肩被压制着强制翻身，库丘林被迫用两肘支撑着自己，筋力E的从者以一种极其屈辱的、野兽交媾的姿势趴在地上，然后被身后的人突然填满，只好仰着头喘着。  
——像我这样，把你压在身下却好像永远得不到你吗。  
“呜！”库丘林随他大开大合的抽插动作身体前后晃动着，跪在地上的膝盖虽然有布料的保护，仍然被磨红了，辛辣的疼痛里却滋生了隐约的快感，甚至连他自己的性器都在这种情况下勃起了。库丘林在羞耻中断断续续地回答：“不…很少有、魔力用尽的…情况……”  
他双手掐着库丘林的腰，以这为支点，依然抱负性地整根捅进肠道，略带委屈、又或者是愤怒地质问身下被撞得连声呜咽的人：“但你从来没把我当做爱的对象，是不是？”  
“你还小…——不、呃！太快了……快停、停下来——”库丘林连连求饶，贴在下腹的阴茎却不断向外吐着前列腺液，他暗暗叹气，这不合时宜的诚实。  
然而身后的人只想得到想要的回答，几番折磨下，库丘林不得不投降：“好吧、好吧——我同意了，等我们出去…我们就正经地做，可以吗？一次、两次、不管多少次只要你开心，一点步骤都不会少……啊都说了给我轻点…！”  
立香果真放缓了速度，快感不再那么密集地袭击他的大脑，库丘林松了口气，不再那么失态。  
缓缓碾过肠壁的每一寸，好像立誓要磨平每一块褶皱那样在彻底湿透的泥泞中插动，每一次撞到底，立香都会在库丘林的耳畔轻声道：“……喜欢你。”  
这可真是…………  
库丘林叹气，那些因汗水黏在额前的蓝发被他撩到耳后，想了很多，最后还是叹了口气。  
立香顺着突出的脊柱亲吻着他的后背，精液被尽数喷洒在穴腔中，浊液灌满肠道，库丘林生怕有一滴浪费一般夹得更紧，魔力被立香全交了出来。  
在这温情到极致的时刻，他抓住了从者像海一样的蓝发，像握住了风一般，餍足地轻叹。

一道如尼文字下去，赤红火焰为他们烧出了一条道路。漫天红光下，整顿好的蓝发从者回头望向脸红支吾着不敢上前的御主。  
“还不跟上？不想出去了？”他笑道。  
Fin

我想写的：non-con dub-con 强制  
我写出来的：软软立香与翻车的老流氓（泪


End file.
